


【每月一车】乱

by stakii



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakii/pseuds/stakii





	【每月一车】乱

家里有矿的文星伊算是纯正的富家公子，而且还是那种隔壁家的好孩子。

说起她，评价都会是绝世优质Alpha，不花天酒地乱搞约炮。作为总经理，工作也兢兢业业，唯一爱好是摄影。

这种条件当然是不管Omega、Beta甚至Alpha都想和她来场旷世绝恋翻云覆雨。

可惜28岁的文公子虽然谈了几场无疾而终的恋爱，至今却未标记过任何人。

没有人知道原因，也都不知道这位禁欲系谦谦公子，到底有什么不为人知的秘密。

文星伊窝在昏暗的酒吧角落卡座里，别人来酒吧喝酒，她自带可口可乐。

“我说文经理能不能照顾一下我家的生意啊”，丁辉人差人给她送了杯五颜六色的酒液过来，“新品，尝尝”

“不喝”，文星伊摆弄着自己的新相机，对着各个方向拍照，又觉得不满意。

“今晚狂欢夜好不容易把你喊出来，你倒好，自个在这玩“，丁辉人凑到她的耳边小声说，“我说你是不是那方面不行啊，都叫你上医院看看，毕竟Alpha…”

“我只喜欢拍照”，文星伊看了看周围对自己释放各种信息素的Omega们，身体是一点反应都没有。她的抑制剂是限量的上等货，不管什么情况都绝对不会失控。

“拍个鬼，天天拍你家三只柯基”，猫控丁辉人耸耸肩说道，“敢不敢拍人啊”

“要是有我喜欢的模特自然就会拍咯”，文星伊转头看了眼左拥右抱的丁老板勾唇一笑。

这个小动作被刚好过来的金容仙看进心底。

“嗨，丁老板，真巧”

丁辉人看到过来的女人是金容仙，最近工作室接拍杂志的职业模特。

“嘿，怎么就你一个人？”

“她们都有伴了”，金容仙颇有意味的笑了笑坐到文星伊旁边。

她盯着这个人很久了，从手上的相机就知道这人对摄影的态度，而且能和丁老板坐在这里，身份也是非富即贵。

要是能攀上她，说不定可以在摄影圈子里见见什么大佬。

丁辉人看得出金容仙的意思，不过按文星伊那性冷淡程度大概是不会对她有感觉的，所以只是简单的介绍，“这位是我朋友，文星伊”

“认识一下？”，一杯酒递到还在研究相机照片的文星伊手里，她下意识接过，深红色的液体在昏暗的灯光下显得颇为妖冶。

文星伊抬起头正想谢绝，却忽然呆住。

她愣怔地盯着坐在自己旁边这位穿着凸显好身材的黑色包臀裙的女人，交叠的双腿似乎还贴着自己的大腿外侧。

这就是她想要的那种模特啊，完美的诠释了什么叫天使脸蛋魔鬼身材。

她赶紧喝口可乐压压惊，结果忘了自己手上拿着的是酒，又被冲入喉咙的烈酒呛得不停咳嗽。

金容仙抿嘴一笑，抚着她的后背询问还好吗，但文星伊根本无暇顾及。

她脑内已经开始把这个女人的衣服层层剥掉，幻想中的裸体和自己有时在夜里做着的那不为人知的画面重合起来。

“喂，没事吧你，用不用休息一下”，丁辉人心情激动，既然意外的发现原来文星伊好这口。

“容仙能不能帮忙带文总上去，她第一次来，对这里不熟”，丁辉人向她使眼色，同时把本来自己要住的房间房卡放到桌上，默示了这场交易。

金容仙挑起一边眉毛似笑非笑地伸出手挽着文星伊，“好啊，文总？”

她们穿过形形色色的人群，文星伊看着游刃有余和别人打招呼的金容仙，那张明明脸颊肉满满却又说不出的性感的侧脸简直让她着魔。

等她反应过来，她们已经站在七楼的房间门口了。

“我先洗澡，等我”

房间的浴室是半开放式，玻璃墙只有中间部分是磨砂的，上面和下面三分之一都是透明玻璃。

文星伊躺在柔软的大床上一转过脸去就可以看见里面女人的双腿和隔着磨砂玻璃扭动的腰姿。

过了一会，水声停了，很快浴室门打开，金容仙赤裸着只披条浴巾就走了出来。

脱下衣服的金容仙胴体一览无余，和想象中的基本没差太多，文星伊在脑海里修正了点之前想象的偏差。

女人的身材比想象的更合她的口味，身高160左右，该饱满的饱满，该瘦的地方一点赘肉都没有。

白嫩皮肤在暧昧昏黄的灯光下泛着光泽，褐色的乳头点在胸上。

毫无遮拦的身材一点也不惹人遐想。

文星伊只想上她。

在文星伊欣赏的时间里，金容仙已经抛开了浴巾走到床前，甩了甩还有些湿的头发慢慢的爬上床。

屈膝压在文星伊的双腿间，俯身近距离跟她对视。

尖细的下巴，高挺的鼻尖，单眼皮下带着坏坏意味的眼神，完全就是金容仙喜欢的那款漫撕少年。

而且这张脸也着实称得上她的修长身材，金容仙有些替她遗憾，真是可惜是个Beta。

不过这位文总要是Alpha，自己也不可能在这里和她上床了。

虽然是omega，但她其实到目前都没被标记过，更没有试过潜规则，所以到现在还是个籍籍无名的小模特。

眼看着快三十岁，职业生涯也是快到头了还没能捞一笔。

别人当模特，开豪车名下几套房。金容仙当模特八年了连个首付都还不起，不得已才出此下策。

反正文总只是Beta，又不能对她怎样，顶多就用手和嘴陪她爽一下。

“文总”，她笑着叫她。

文星伊扯了扯领带，衬衫口大开露出性感的锁骨，声音低哑，“我叫文星伊”

“金容仙”，她刚刚大概是连牙都刷了，吐息间可以闻到薄荷的气味，和……淡淡白松香的信息素。

文星伊偏头含住金容仙的粉嫩耳垂。

“满意吗？”，金容仙靠在文星伊身上，调笑的声音在她耳边吹气。

“满意，非常满意”，文星伊能感受到她胸前的柔软正在慢慢变化。

就在文星伊握住她的手放到自己下面触碰到那已然挺立的分身时，金容仙突然抬头吓得抽回手一脸不敢置信，“你不是Beta？！”

“我有说过我是吗？”，文星伊反问。

这时金容仙才意识到是文星伊可恶的把自己的信息素隐藏起来了。

“等等！等等！”，金容仙慌张得立刻起身要找衣服穿，结果还没下床就被文星伊一把拽回扑倒在她身上。

文星伊终于露出了真面目，“别想跑，我要包养你”

“啊？”

“按我要求摆动作给我拍照的模特，我绝对保证隐私，拍完就当着你的面删掉底照，按时薪算钱，你开价”

金容仙双手被文星伊握着，整个人僵在那里，许久，她才问，“或许，你可以潜规则我吗？”

 

约好第二天在文星伊家里见后，那天晚上什么也没做，金容仙就愣愣的被自己的金主送回家，包里还多了一张银行卡。

隔天金容仙没有拍摄工作，在下午一点半点时候准时到达文星伊的家。

虽然干的不是什么好勾当，准时还是要的。

“先在那里吧”，穿着家居服的文星伊给人一种很是慵懒的感觉，她指指房间飘窗，走过去拉开窗帘，让阳光照进来。

回头见金容仙还站着，解释道，“放心，外面看不见里面的”

“哦…”，金容仙咽了咽口水，手心有些出汗。

文星伊边摆弄镜头边说，“把衣服脱了”，顿了一下才补充道，“内衣不要脱”

见她在忙着调试设备没空搭理自己，金容仙便走进文星伊的更衣间，心不在焉的翻着她的衣服。

突然发现清一色的男装里居然有一件黑色吊带裙来，金容仙皱着眉头在镜子前往自己身上比划了一下，刚刚好。

穿着这条黑色吊带裙回卧室，发现文星伊直愣愣的盯着自己看。

金容仙还以为文星伊是生气自己没经过她的同意就拿她衣服穿，结果她只是走上前把吊带一边往手臂拉，隐隐的露出一侧的胸部。

两人的距离太近，文星伊身上属于Alpha的强烈气息喷洒到她的颈间，金容仙这时才有些羞赧的偏过头。

“这是你女朋友的？”

“前女友”，文星伊回答。

“她也给你拍照吗？”

“没有，我不想拍她，你也是第一个”

文星伊说话间低下眼瞥见对方白嫩的脖颈，压制着想舔一口再狠狠的咬下去的欲望，退后两步看着她，“好了”

拍摄开始，金容仙有些手足无措的站在那，第一次拍这种照片，肢体特别僵硬。

文星伊有些不满，指挥道，“跪坐到床上去，回头看镜头”

金模特照做，文摄影还是不满意，“眼神，眼神不对，昨天晚上怎么勾引我的？”

听到她这么直白的话，金容仙更加僵硬了，略抬下巴，问道，“这样吗？”

文星伊矫正了几次都没达到她想要的效果，决定换个方法，“要让人看了有想上你的欲望才行，比如咬住你的下嘴唇，想象着高潮时候的感觉”

“我没高潮过……”

“……”

“那上个道具帮你找找感觉”，文星伊扬了扬下巴示意金容仙，“过去打开第二个抽屉”

毕竟金容仙现在做的是一个小时六千的工作，金主发话，不能不听。

她乖巧的从床上爬过去拉开柜子，虽然没用过，但从形状一下就认出是震动棒和润滑油。

本性使然，Omega退缩了，“这样不好吧”

文星伊冷笑，“那你只能拿到一个小时的薪酬，以后也…”

“让我想一想！”，犹豫了半天，金容仙最终还是答应了。

她略微侧过身拉下内裤，撅起肉感十足的臀部，又抬头看着文星伊迟疑的问，“会不会塞不进？”

“那就舔湿了再插”，文星伊不耐烦的冷声道。

奇怪的是，即使是文星伊黑着脸的命令，金容仙也想去执行。

虽然理智上告诉自己不能这样做，也觉得对方有些侮辱自己，但金容仙的内心却蠢蠢欲动。

都到这一步了，舔一下又怎样，反正大家都是女的，看就看吧。

她伸出舌头像舔雪糕一样舔着震动棒，文星伊按着快门边指导着，“头侧过来点…继续…眼睛看镜头…”

不一会儿，黑色的震动棒被舔的油光发亮，文星伊示意差不多行了，金容仙便尝试着往后塞了一下，但临到穴口又退缩了。

她皱起八字眉看向文星伊撒娇，“不行啊，太大了”

“我帮你”

反正都是要被自己干的，就当先帮她开发一下。

震动棒头部有些弯曲，刚塞进去有些困难，文星伊费了些时间才让金容仙适应。

Omega抓着床单强忍着呻吟声，昂着头闭眼感受身体里的异物的轮廓，小穴渐渐被撑满的感觉并不太舒服还有点疼。

“好了，我要开始拍了”，文星伊离开了床，却把震动棒的遥控器拿在手里。

跪着的金容仙嗯了一声正要站起来，后穴的震动棒突然震了起来，她毫无防备的腿一软跪回床上。

“嗯啊…啊……文…文总……停！”

被叫的人置若罔闻，自顾自的的按着快门，随口应答，“伸手摸一下自己”

震动棒震的小穴酥麻，足够挑起了Omega的欲望，但是感觉还不够。

她下意识的配合着文星伊的命令，跪在床上，单手支撑身体，另一只手摸上自己的饱满胸部。

第一次这样色情的摸自己的乳头，还是在文星伊的镜头前，金容仙有种别样的快感。

无师自通的揉起自己的乳头，手指夹住乳尖不停揉搓，逐渐习惯了震动棒的臀部也忍不住随着震动幅度上下摇摆的晃了起来，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的娇吟。

这种火热画面，Alpha不可能没感觉，但是还不到火候。

Alpha将遥控器推到了最高档，突然加强的震动让Omega瞬间缴械，整个人都趴到了床上，臀部高高翘起迎合着震动棒的节奏，完全泄了出来。

文星伊举着相机走上前先拍了两张，“从床上下来”，低沉的声音让金容仙有些恍惚。

“过去扶着门框”

金容仙双腿发软，挣扎着爬起，本来就低领的吊带裙露出刚刚被揉捏得发硬的乳尖。

后穴的震动让她根本不能正常迈不开步子，只得强忍着快感，挪到了门口。

文星伊又跟着抓拍了几张。

感受到站在一旁举着相机的文星伊的眼神，金容仙忍不住低声呻吟了叫一声她的名字。

文星伊嗯了一声又说，“自己拿着震动棒”

金容仙听话的把手伸到后面握着震动棒没轻没重的捅了几下，又探进去慢慢抽插，喘息声也越来越重。

然而这时她却突然意识到，第一次做这么羞耻的事，居然因为身后站着那个人是文星伊而有种献身的快感。

自己该不会是个……抖M？！

随着咔嚓咔嚓的快门声，镜头里的Omega让Alpha口干舌燥，下身也硬得急需释放。

“喂”

快门声突然没了，金容仙眼神迷离的望向文星伊。

“今天就到这里吧”，文星伊放下举着的相机挂在手里，转身从床上拿了一条彩虹毯给金容仙包着，“需要抑制剂吗？”

本来才在积累着高潮，突然后穴的震动棒被拔出去，Omega有些不适应，穴口不断的收缩着。

她转过身扶着比自己高些的文星伊肩膀，身子不受控制的往她身上靠，甚至还在隐隐的磨蹭。

“这就是你说的要我潜规则吗？”，文星伊低头看着金容仙抱着自己哼哼唧唧的撒娇。

昨晚金容仙拜托她去和丁老板说个情，让工作室的摄影师给她多点镜头，位置也不要总给边边角角。

“嗯……”，金容仙张着嘴哈气，听不大清文星伊在说什么，只觉得空虚的小穴太需要什么进去填满。

而眼下这位长相帅气的Alpha自然是首选。

她的手不自觉的从文星伊的腰际往下滑落，触碰到那彰显Alpha活力的部位。

文星伊扣住她的手腕，“既然你这么欲求不满，我就大发善心好了”

金容仙发觉那部位好像在变大，慌张地抬头去看文星伊，那人坦荡道，“你靠这么近，没反应才怪吧”

羞红从金容仙的脖子一路爬上，她没话反驳，只好抿嘴低下头，试图把心思放在其他地方。

“这样吧，我不拍了，钱照样给”，文星伊揪着金容仙强迫她看着自己，“你帮我弄出来，射一次八千”

“啊？”，金容仙弱弱的说，“我不会…”

“没吃过猪肉还没看过猪跑吗？”，文星伊抱起她往床上走，“看看视频就会了”

她拿了平板，点开常用网址，挑了个视频放到金容仙面前。

“我先去洗澡”，文星伊揉了揉金容仙的发顶勾起嘴角微笑，“好好学，做得好…有奖励”

这个澡大概是文星伊活了二十几年洗得最久的一次了，花了三十多分钟。

出来的时候整个房间都充满了她浓郁的木质香信息素，和Omega的白松香交缠在一起。

金容仙坐在她的床上看视频，AO交合的喘息叫喊不断传出。

既然昨晚Omega都这么主动了，文星伊也不拘束，上床后就开始脱衣服。

她双臂交叉，两手拉住白T恤一角往上拉，身体向上舒展，腹肌上的每一根线条都赏心悦目。

下身还穿着黑色宽松短裤，两条带子松松的散在凸起的部位上，看得金容仙都忍不住的想扯开它们。

“过来”，Alpha勾了勾手指，Omega就爬过去靠近她。

文星伊一手伸进黑色吊带裙揉捏着金容仙的乳肉 ，逗弄得她娇喘后才舒服靠着床头，将她拉起跪坐在自己双腿间。

把金容仙的手拉到胯间滑动，轻抚着微微隆起的地方，文星伊哑声开口道，“记住一次八千了吗？不封顶”

“嗯…”，金容仙吞了一下口水靠过去，趴在Alpha的胯下，隔着黑色的棉质短裤，先用手摸了几下性器。

Omega学着影片里的女优把它整只握在手里，然后上下套弄，没几分钟，滚烫变得比刚刚更大更硬。

那是她第一次亲手摸到Alpha的性器，心理上有些将要被侵犯的兴奋，眼睛一直盯着它不放。

文星伊抬起臀部配合金容仙的动作把裤子脱掉，兴奋硬挺的滚烫立刻跳出来，泛着充血的深红色，上面还布满青筋，尺寸相当可观。

腿间的东西早已贴着腹部胀大起来，脉络丝毫毕现。

金容仙还没做好准备，一只手就落在她的后脑勺上把她往前一推。

Omega一惊，两手按在Alpha的腿上。

她的鼻尖差点儿就碰到了那滚烫的性器，文星伊在她头发上揉一把，声音带着笑，“怎么了”

“我还，还没准备好…”，金容仙看着那粗大的东西，两只手都不能完全握住，要怎么才能让它释放出来。

文星伊推开金容仙，脸色也变得冷淡，“那算了”

“我再学一会！”，金容仙拉住她的手，不知道为什么。看到文星伊那张面无表情的脸，她竟然想为她做任何事。

“可以”

文星伊往旁边挪了一下，右手背上青筋凸起，随意的搭在腿间。

Alpha的手握住自己的性器，故意看着Omega说道，“那我只好自己解决了”

羞恼的热度轰的一下冲上金容仙的脑子，搅得她头脑一片浆糊般不清醒。

她低头把视线拉回平板上，小声挤出一句，“自便”

结果文星伊还真肆无忌惮地和她一起看着视频一边「自便」起来。

金容仙听见旁边文星伊粗重的喘息和低低的呻吟，混杂着视频里女优的叫喊，居然有些吃醋。

没有用抑制剂，金容仙的信息素源源不断的释放，身体也很好的为Alpha打开了。

她忍不住偷偷抬眼往那边瞄，扫到文星伊不知是有意还是无意的朝她的方向敞着双腿，手在腿间的动作也让她一览无余。

金容仙视线悄悄往上爬，看到Alpha的绷紧的腹肌，上下起伏的胸口，滑动的喉头。

Omega的注意力集中在Alpha微张的嘴唇上，再是高挺的鼻梁，然后猝不及防对上她半瞇着的眼睛。

那双眼里盛满情欲，牢牢抓住金容仙的眼神，跟她的视线纠缠。

金容仙不禁屏住了呼吸，直到那双眼一瞬失神，她才一个激灵，做贼心虚地收回视线，余光瞄到文星伊手里的白浊。

文星伊喘着气缓了一会才翻过身子撑在金容仙的上方，金容仙紧张得手脚都不知道怎么放，拿着平板的手抖得不像话。

她以为就要开始了。

结果文星伊只是一只手越过她，从床头柜上的纸盒抽了几张纸巾。

“认真点学”，文星伊撑在她头顶说，“我不想等太久”

直到浴室里响起水声，金容仙才大口喘息直咽口水。

她实在不想承认自己刚刚只是因为偷看了几眼文星伊近在咫尺的释放就湿了身。

啧啧的水声和嗯嗯呀呀的吞咽声，视频里还在继续在播放。

屏幕里Omega女优用两只小手握着Alpha的硬挺往小嘴里送，娇嫩的小嘴将粗大伞状物含进嘴里，小舌还在嘴里不住的围着那光滑的顶端打转。

一脸迷醉的样子让金容仙不禁好奇，真的有那么爽吗？

毫无经验的Omega很难想像把滚烫含在嘴里能含出个什么快感。

不过Alpha似乎都还挺好这一口的。

就像屏幕里那样，一脸急切的低喘着欲仙欲死的样子。

想到这里金容仙不禁设想起，如果文星伊那副禁欲的模样做出这样子的表情…

脸热口干，金容仙感觉下面又开始泛起一股难耐的骚动。

等到文星伊清理完穿上干净的内裤出来，金容仙的学习视频也差不多要看完了。

文星伊躺上床，浴袍敞开。

她略显清瘦的脸庞和清冷的眸子，雪白脖颈下的性感锁骨，每一样对于金容仙而言都是种无声的诱惑。

金容仙在想，其实，要不要告诉她，潜规则个只是借口。

“文总”，金容仙蹭到文星伊身边，低低唤了一声。

“嗯”，文星伊淡淡应了一声，只是看了她一眼，“会了？”

Omega主动爬到Alpha身上，低着头小声说，“我，我可以了…”

Alpha带着戏谑的表情看着Omega，发现跨坐在自己腹上的臀部往下移，正好在肿胀上方。

Omega双手扶着Alpha精实的腹肌，摆动臀部隔着布料摩擦那硬热的肿胀上，惹得Alpha发出叹声。

黑色吊带裙被撩到腰间，松松垮垮的更增添了Alpha想要直接撕开强暴她的欲望。

“学得挺快”，文星伊哼了一声伸手抚着金容仙的脸颊肉捏了捏。

手感很好，其他地方应该也不会差。

然而金容仙却被她的这个安抚性的动作鼓励到，她低下身含住文星伊的耳垂，故意在耳际吐气。

被挑逗的Alpha一把抓过这只诱人Omega的手拉下狂野的吻住她的唇，金容仙腰际依旧摆动着不忘继续摩擦那傲人的肿大。

文星伊轻喘，她已经被身上的人惹得火全上了身，想忍也忍不住。

“文星伊…我做的对吗……？”

金容仙撑起身离开文星伊的拥抱，扶着对方腰际更加努力快速的摩擦。

臀部不断的夹紧，那隙缝正好贴合着肿大的轮廓。

见着文星伊情欲上脸，下身火热越发肿硬，金容仙低头偷瞄了眼。

硬挺轮廓清晰明显，红肿的硬物前端因为过度肿胀而从裤头露了出来，随着自己的摆动一出一没。

金容仙往后退些俯下身，伸出舌尖轻扫顶端，一边听着文星伊越发粗沉的喘息，一边将内裤拉下。

完整的粗大性器出现在眼前，Omega脸颊微微泛红，然后低下头来一口没入口中。

望着巴在自己身上动作还有些生疏的人，文星伊定住身体不动。

金容仙回忆着刚才所看的动作，握着手里的粗大硬物，小心的先凑上去亲了亲，再学着刚才视频里的姿势，伸出小舌在顶端进行了试探性的舔舐，然后慢慢的用温暖的口腔将整只滚烫包裹住。

文星伊满足的哼了一声，垂眸看她，“做的不错”

得到夸奖，金容仙笑得有些像偷腥的猫，胆子也大了起来。

Omega的嘴湿热软滑，尽管动作还不够熟练，但那种被她咽入嘴里的感觉别有一番刺激，是另一种不同于下面那张嘴的快慰。

Alph闭着眼享受着。

虽然几个前女友都服务过她，但是想要狠狠标记眼前人让她永远只能属于自己的念头还是第一次有。

Omega捧着硕大，又舔又吻，感觉到它抖动的在自己手心变得更加壮大坚实，这让她很有成就感。

心里止不住的越来越痒，一股冲动让她无法克制的张开小嘴，将滚烫深深的咬入嘴内。

温热小口虽未完全吞进粗大，柔软小舌就已经不经意几下刷着它。

阵阵快意直冲脑门，Alpha胀到极点的性器突然跳动。

文星伊闷哼着睁眼，就看到胯间金容仙在吞咽着滚烫，清纯甚至可爱的面孔却是做着那样淫荡的举动。

湿热的包裹比起自己手动的刺激根本不值一提，她的身子开始绷紧，欲望被刺激得将要勃发。

金容仙抬起头观察，发现文星伊的眼睛里蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气。

其实Omega并没有从中得到生理上的愉悦，但是能看着Alpha在自己的动作下做出那样的表情，看着文星伊那桀骜不驯的脸色有了隐隐的急切和乞求，那种心理上的满足是无法用言语表达的。

金容仙加快了速度，尽自己的全力给予文星伊欢愉。

Alpha的呼吸带上了粗重的鼻息，咬着牙，嗓音压抑而沙哑，“嗯…快到了……”

Omega的嘴被喂得紧密充实，就像心里的满足感一般，她卖力的吸吮，努力刺激着Alpha的滚烫。

下身的蜜液在释放，小穴空虚得迫切需要慰藉。

Omega摆着臀部，夹紧双腿前后摩擦好稍微减缓那花穴间的痒，想像着嘴里的粗大物插入其中就让她兴奋不已。

看着金容仙放荡的动作，文星伊禁不住用手掌扣住她的后脑勺，迫使她吞咽地更深。

金容仙配合着她的欲望，两只手握住棒身抚摸撸动。

“呃……”，压抑的呻吟从文星伊喉间溢出。

Omega受到了鼓励，加大动作。就在她觉得自己的嘴巴要失去知觉时，Alpha猛地推开了她。

接着便看到Alpha小腹一紧，跳动的性器喷出一股股浓稠白浊的液体。

Omega没来的及躲开，被射了一些在脸上，黏液滑过她的脸和嘴角。

文星伊喘息了一阵渐渐平复下来，态度又换上了欲望释放后的慵懒和不羁。

“还不错嘛”

金容仙手上也沾着文星伊的液体，却已毫不顾忌扑到文星伊怀里拉开她的浴袍，埋首到了她的胸膛上。

绵密的细吻一个个落下，可是似乎单单的舔舐，亲吻，都不足以表达她的爱意。

文星伊身材颀长，和她对比起来金容仙要娇小得多，趴在她怀里被她身上浓郁的Alpha气息完全包围着，心里有种说不出的满足感。

突然安静下来，文星伊有些不知所措，想了想才问，“你在干嘛？”

“你喜欢我吗？”，金容仙撑着她的胸口爬起来反问道。

有些使坏的故意，文星伊勾起嘴角，“包养而已”

金容仙表情有些失落，“那你介不介意我被别人标记？”

文星伊眼眸一深，威胁道，“你敢”

“那你就标记我啊”

Omega索性脱掉了吊带裙，分开腿，内裤一滑到底，她用脚裸勾起那块布料，挂在指尖。

“你想看其他Alpha标记我吗？”，她窝回文星伊的怀里，下身没有任何隔阂的贴着粗大的滚烫上前后摩擦，似乎非要文星伊给个确定的答案不可。

可是迟迟得不到文星伊的回应，金容仙有些急了。她的小手向下抓住硬挺抵在自己湿润的穴口，对准穴洞。

金容仙红着脸娇嗔，“你到底要不要标记我！”

“我没有标记过任何人”，文星伊依旧冷着脸。

金容仙一听，是没机会了。手放开文星伊的分身准备下床结束，“是，是么，那算了…”

“不过，你可以试试”，文星伊固定住金容仙的腰不让她走。

趁金容仙还没反应过来的时候就扶着自己的硬挺在她的湿润外磨蹭着，本想多捉弄她一会但听着她不断的要求自己。

实在忍不住一鼓作气的进入之后就不再动作，低下头亲吻她的唇安抚着不断颤抖的金容仙。

下巴埋在金容仙的肩窝，文星伊微张着嘴重喘出声，随着粗喘，手掌使劲按住金容仙背往自己怀里压。

Alpha手臂搂着细腰，掌下按着光滑的肌肤，感受着Omega娇柔的线条贴紧自己，两只饱满乳房被挤的变形。

硬挺的滚烫深陷在Omega紧实的小穴里爆发高潮的能量，成结后，一股股滚烫的精液不断地射入她的子宫内。

感受着液体射入体内，第一次被Alpha嵌在体内带动的高潮引得娇躯颤抖。

“别担心，第一次标记不会怀孕的”，文星伊以为金容仙是在害怕怀孕，安抚她道。

低沉声线在这种时候显得有些魅惑，听到这一句后，金容仙感受到文星伊的手臂更加用力地箍紧自己的腰肢。

文星伊温存地帮金容仙整理汗湿的长发，再时不时亲一下她的脖颈脸颊，感受Omega敏感的身体反应。

还插在她体内的滚烫感触最深，温热的小穴让她像是深陷泥沼拔不出来，还会因为她的亲吻而时不时紧缩两下吞咬性器。

看着金容仙因高潮性起而潮红的脸颊，微张着嘴难以自持的娇喘着，脸上露着享受高潮的余韵还没回神来的迷离，与胸膛紧贴的椒乳甚至可以让她感受到呼吸的起伏。

来自发情Omega的视觉刺激，Alpha刚射完精的滚烫竟然迟迟软不下去，跟打了兴奋剂似的，硬是插在小穴里直立着。

感觉到体内的变化，金容仙的细胳膊顺着文星伊的手臂上爬，搂着她的脖子求她。

“文星伊，快给我”，还在持续发情的Omega软糯的声音在文星伊耳边欲求不满地喊着。

文星伊抬手固定住她的脖子和她接吻，“你是不是要求有点多了？”

“哼…”，听到文星伊的调笑，金容仙又气又恼。

明明文星伊那么享受，结果还说是她要求多！

撑在文星伊肩膀上的手软弱无骨的推搡着，却因为身子酥软无力根本爬不起来。

“干嘛，要换个体位吗？”

文星伊提着金容仙的腰，硬挺在她体内狠狠深抽插了几下才准备离开。

然而小穴却像舍不得硬物离去，使尽百般招数挽留，甬道上层层叠叠褶壁的挤压。

文星伊尽量忽视身体的快感才将分身抽离花穴。

结合处发出一声“啵”的暧昧轻响，文星伊恨不得又重新插回去好好满足它一番。

虽然滚烫离开了花穴，金容仙还是软趴趴的窝在文星伊身上不起。

Alpha眼里带着欲望，看着窝在她怀里香软的Omega，抬手用指尖轻轻的将脸上的细发撩开，抱着她侧放在床上躺好。

“别走！”，金容仙没有感受到文星伊炙热的体温有些不适应，赶紧抓住她的手。

文星伊好笑的说，“我还没把你玩够呢”

开什么玩笑，这还没开始呢就以为结束了？

这位Omega小姐是不是想得太美好了。

 

Alpha直接拉开Omega的双腿，握住肿胀的性器整根送进她的体内。

硬挺就着之前的湿滑全部插进去，顶端顶入子宫被宫颈咬住，肉与肉的直接碰撞让Alpha满足地呻吟一声，抓住Omega的腿围在自己腰间。

“你惨了，我没那么好应付的”

进去后文星伊不急着动只是插着，手抓着白皙的双峰大力的揉搓，掌心从乳根向上推揉着，还伸舌拨弄她的乳尖。

明明长着一张高冷禁欲脸，配上此刻头发有些凌乱的样子，充满占有欲的眼神和动作，Omega觉得自己真实的被Alpha征服了。

“我不怕”，金容仙抱着她的脖子，小穴不停地吸着陷在体内的分身。

“你是抖M？”，文星伊嘶哑的声音带着浓浓的性欲问道，她的呼吸渐渐变得急促，热气喷洒在金容仙滑嫩的皮肤上。

Alpha咬着Omega的乳尖和乳房周围的柔嫩肌肤，但下身就是硬挺着不动等着她承认或是求饶。

金容仙的下身被文星伊胯部紧紧压住，后退不得又前进不了，粗长硬挺就埋在小穴里，涨得很难受又不摩擦，连说话声都带上了一丝哭音。

“嗯嗯……我是……快点动一下……”

“那正好，我喜欢鬼畜”，文星伊歪着嘴笑。

Alpha有力的双臂做支柱撑在Omega身旁，慢慢抽送着腰身再渐渐加快，一下一下重重的的撞着她的花心，紧实的脊背线条随着越来越狂野的动作起伏。

“啊……插到里面……嗯嗯…太深了…要坏了…哈”，金容仙被文星伊凶猛的力道顶得狂乱的呻吟，她的每一下动作都要戳穿她似的发狠。

可自己怎么就还是喜欢到不行呢？

文星伊抽插的动作越来越凶猛，抱着金容仙的腰肢，将她一个翻转趴在床上。

金容仙因为出乎不意的受惊到叫了一声，同时穴肉紧缩咬着分身摩擦，升起的快感令人舒爽到头皮发麻。

Alpha的胯骨用狠劲地撞击Omega的臀瓣，发出皮肉撞击到一起的啪啪声。

她伸手往前抓住两只因剧烈撞击而颤动的乳峰，五指不断变换形状的揉捏玩弄。

看着Omega趴在床上撅着屁股被自己狠狠干着，嘴里还在呜咽，紫红色的硬挺不停没入进出花穴，Alpha心底的邪恶念头不停的叫嚣着。

快感袭来，Alpha抓着Omega的嫩臀猛力抽送，每一下都像恨不得将自己插进她的小穴深处一般。

终于在最后触电一般的抖动中，将精液全部激射进了她温暖的体内。

Alpha张嘴喘着粗气，高潮余韵还在体内肆虐，两个人的身体都抓在不断颤抖痉挛，固定住Omega紧贴着自己的下身承受精液的激射。

随着滚烫从体内抽出，小穴里的两个人混合黏液涌出，把文星伊的大腿都淋湿了。

Omega瘫倒在床，瞥见Alpha的性器还是勃起的样子，她这时才突然发现自己该不会是进了狼窝？！

果然文星伊还没有任何要结束甚至是中场休息的表示，拉开抽屉拿出不知道什么乱七八糟的东西。

接着金容仙就感受到身后来自她粗猛又温柔的熊抱爱抚。

文星伊从后面将她的手腕扣在床上，亲吻着她的颈肩还有耳朵敏感带。

被文星伊从后面进入自己的同时，金容仙才发现她的手里多了个小东西，一边在花穴里大进大出，一边用那个小玩具刺激着阴蒂。

已经不止于浪叫的程度，金容仙几乎是高潮发昏到倒在文星伊怀里。

 

最后带着眼罩昏睡过去时，金容仙才透过细缝看到床上那一个个让自己高潮迭起叫到失声的小工具。

 

而旁边，是那条被揉成一团的黑色吊带裙。

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
